


Morning Ritual

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: snape_potter, Community: snarryathon, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Snarry-A-Thon Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Morning Ritual

**Title:** Morning Ritual  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 1,145  
 **Prompt:** #141 " _We love because it's the only true adventure._ " ~Nikki Giovanni  
 **Summary:** Every morning is a new adventure and a familiar ritual.  
 **A/N:** Thank you to my betas, [](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/) , [](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sdk**](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/) , and [](http://accioslash.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**accioslash**](http://accioslash.dreamwidth.org/). Consider the prompt more of an inspiration than a literal interpretation. Original links are here: [DW](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/255861.html), [LJ](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/2807935.html), or [IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/867562.html).

Light has not yet begun to brighten the bedroom, the percolator is still cold, waiting for a tap of its master's wand, _The Prophet_ 's delivery owls are just returning from their hunts, mice rather than newspapers in their beaks….

"Mmm." Severus arches his back, stretching slightly as he awakens fully, then reaches for Harry's head under the blankets, running his fingers in the usual tangle of hair.

He tosses the blankets off, wanting to watch as Harry licks a wide stripe up his shaft, and then as he sucks gently at the head. Harry's free hand cradles his sac, rolling and squeezing his sleep-warmed bollocks expertly. Harry's eyes are closed, savoring every moment of one of his favourite pastimes.

Either that or he's taken to sucking cock in his sleep.

Severus's fingers move to his nipple, circling around the nub until the skin is pebbled and tight. He licks a fingertip and continues playing with it, tiny bursts of sensation enhancing his pleasure.

Harry pulls off Severus' cock and sucks at the soft skin of his balls, mouthing each one in turn. His hand continues stroking Severus's length, lingering at the head, swirling his thumb through the drops of precome.

Harry's in no hurry as he kisses up the shaft, licks it from base to tip over and over. Severus moves his legs further apart, snapping his hips up when Harry takes him into his mouth again. He can feel Harry's subtle thrusts against the bed, only seeking friction, not trying to spend himself in the sheets.

The room is silent save for the wet, slurping sounds and Severus's heavy breathing. He's pinching both his nipples now, rolling his hips to push his cock into Harry's throat. He knows Harry can take him, they've both become expert at deep-throating by now.

Severus is tempted to come, fill Harry's mouth until he has to swallow, a thin trail of come slipping out from between his lips and running down his chin. It's a beautiful sight, one of his favourites, though what he has in mind now is even better.

He tugs at Harry's hair and finally those bright eyes open. Harry looks at him and deliberately licks up his shaft while Severus watches.

"Yes?" he asked, tongue then dipping into Severus's slit.

His voice is hoarse as he manages to get out the words, "Ride me."

Harry moans and pushes himself up off the bed, crawling up Severus's body and plunging his tongue into Severus's mouth, the taste of himself heavy on Harry's tongue.

Breaking the kiss, Harry reaches under Severus's pillow and pulls out his wand, then hands it to him as he lifts up slightly. Severus reaches between his legs and murmurs the spell, slicking and loosening Harry's entrance. Setting his wand aside, he grips Harry's hip and steadies his cock.

Harry reaches behind himself and eases the head of Severus's cock into his hole, a soft gasp escaping as he sits slowly, taking in the entire length. His cock is hard, leaking onto Severus's belly as he takes a moment to adjust. Severus strokes him, his damp fingers sliding up and back.

Harry smiles as he looks down at him and then lifts up before sitting back down again, setting a lazy rhythm. They are in no hurry; there's time to enjoy every single rise and fall.

Severus keeps one hand on Harry's hip, thumb tracing his prominent hipbone, while his other teases Harry's cock, foreskin coming up and over the head with each stroke.

Harry is no stranger to teasing. He lifts up quickly but slides back down oh-so-slow, squeezing Severus's cock as he does, his arse tight like a vice.

"Fuck," Severus breathes out. It's nearly inaudible but Harry's body gives him away, shaking slightly as he chuckles.

Severus growls and sits up, pulling Harry's chest flush to his own. Harry leans down and kisses him fiercely, with tongues and teeth, rolling his hips and rocking on his cock.

Severus pulls back and takes one of Harry's nipples into his mouth, his teeth just grazing the delicate, sensitive skin. Harry's head falls back, his arms wrapped around Severus's neck, pulling him closer, silently begging for more. Severus assaults both nipples in turn, thumbing, sucking, pinching, laving wide stripes across them every time he hears a tiny whimper escape Harry's throat.

However much he enjoys this position—Harry's legs are now wrapped around his waist, their bodies entwined—it's not very easy for either of them to move and Severus is ready for more.

Wrapping his arms around Harry's back, Severus lifts him up and pushes Harry to the bed, thrusting deep as Harry clenches around him.

"Fuck me," Harry whispers, the softness of his voice belying the crudeness of his request. Severus pauses a moment, looking at the gorgeous man beneath him. In less than a second, their past flashes before his eyes and he knows Harry's thinking of the same things he is. But there will be time for thinking later. Now…

With a snap of his hips, he begins his assault. Harry's heels dig into his back, pulling him deeper, fingers scrabbling at his head, his shoulders. Soft breathy moans punctuate the air as Severus slams into him over and over, his balls slapping loudly with each thrust.

"Severus," Harry hisses as if in Parseltongue and Severus feels his arse spasm around him, hot, wet come spilling between them, slicking their bellies as Severus continues fucking him through his orgasm.

He's close, so close, but it's when Harry pulls his head down to his neck, clenches as hard as he can, that Severus bites the sweaty skin he's been offered. Harry's cry tells him it will leave a mark and pulses hotly deep inside, his cock and balls emptying themselves, not for the first time this night.

Harry's legs loosen around him but he doesn't push Severus away. His hands gentle, reaching for Severus's nape and tangling in the sweaty hair there. Severus is panting, his heart pounding in his chest.

Eventually he lifts his head and Harry kisses him softly.

"Brilliant."

Severus feels his cock soften and slip from Harry's arse. He tries to pull away but Harry wraps his arms around him and pulls him back down, kissing him again and again. Eventually Severus rolls to the side, his head on his pillow and Harry curls into him, leg going over Severus's and pulling him close.

Yawning, Severus notices the first birds beginning to chirp, knows the sun's rays will reach the bedroom window soon, bringing a new day with them.

They'll both have busy days, and their bed, this moment, will feel miles away. Severus can already feel it slipping away. Then he notices Harry's breath has evened out and Severus knows he's fallen back asleep. Severus presses a kiss to Harry's forehead and closes his eyes.


End file.
